Ghost of a Tale - Silas & Fatale
by LovaLouveDesNeiges
Summary: {Spoilers fin du jeu de Ghost of a Tale - c'est mieux de connaître le jeu avant de lire :-) } Pourquoi Fatale traite-t-elle Silas d'horrible scribut ? Pourquoi Silas semble tant se méfier de Gusto et Fatale ? Petit OS en trois temps qui montre une relation comme qui dirait impossible mais que j'adore, entre un rat guetteur et une souris voleuse...


Au crépuscule, assis sur son tabouret devant le feu, un rat à capuche émeraude mangeait son pain, un coléoptère sur l'épaule. Près de lui, une souris, un ménestrel plus être plus précis, grignotait des champignons séchés.

–Silas, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Le rat tourna la tête vers Tilo, et répondit prudemment, connaissant la curiosité de son ami :

–Vas-y, mais je ne m'engage pas à te répondre.

–Pourquoi vous ne vous appréciez pas, Gusto, Fatale et toi ? Tu ne les as pas dénoncé, pourtant tu sais qu'ils t'ont volé des objets, et donc tu sais qu'ils peuvent sortir de leur cellule quand ils veulent.

Silas s'arrêta de manger, et sembla réfléchir un moment, pesant le pour et le contre d'accorder une réponse à la souris. Passant la main sous sa capuche, il se gratta la tête, puis soupira :

–Lors de l'une de leurs premières sorties, à peine deux jours après leur enfermement, ils sont arrivés ici, à la tour de guet. Je leur ai dis que je ne leur ferais rien, mais ils sont continués de se méfier de moi, tout en essayant de gagner ma confiance pour mieux me voler. Gusto ne m'a jamais vraiment apprécié, d'ailleurs.

–Et Fatale ? Elle a l'air remonté contre toi...

Silas se tut, mais son regard se fit plus triste, sa tête plus basse. Le silence se prolongea si longtemps que Tilo n'insista pas, considérant juste que la conversation était terminée, comme souvent quand le ménestrel allait trop loin dans ses questions.

Silas était si réservé, c'était comme marcher sur des œufs à chaque fois que Tilo osait être plus curieux. Il savait juste que le rat connaissait le langage et les coutumes des souris, et qu'il possédait des lutkas – qui lui appartenaient, Tilo le savait désormais, même s'il ignorait encore pourquoi Silas en possédait. Il gardait en mémoire les paroles de Dame Deluinn, qu'il avait rencontré l'après-midi même : _Un bon rat, qui cherchait conseil, s'excusant d'emprunter un objet, promettant de le rapporter. Un rat au nom aussi tranchant que la lame d'une épée._

Un _bon rat_.

Instinctivement, Tilo avait toujours eu une certaine sympathie pour Silas, et avait eu confiance en lui, n'osant jamais lui mentir – que ce soit pour les lutkas ou pour la longue-vue. Les paroles de la guerrière l'avait conforté dans son avis, et connaissant la bonté dont était capable Fatale quand elle était sans son frère, cela l'attristait de voir que deux de ses amis ne se supportaient pas.

Surtout qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de l'énervement de Fatale quand Gusto avait demandé de voler la longue-vue du guetteur : _Un sale scribut, celui-là._ Quand Tilo avait nommé Silas, elle s'était écrié « _oui, CE scribut-LÀ !_ ». Cette véhémence contre son ami l'avait étonné, et intrigué.

–Je m'entendais bien avec Fatale.

La voix de Silas le fit sursauter tandis la souris ne s'y attendait pas. Le guetteur gardait les yeux sur le feu sans le voir, et avoua :

–Tu as dû remarqué qu'elle ne dort pas dès que quelque chose la tracasse ? (Tilo acquiesça, songeant d'ailleurs qu'il devait lui ramener des champignons pour le somnifère qu'elle lui avait demandé.) Une nuit peu après l'avoir rencontré, elle est revenue ici, toujours méfiante, mais terriblement curieuse. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout les coléoptères, si ce n'est les œufs de scarabées que sa Ouma mangeait de temps à autre.

Silas fit une grimace à ces mots, et prit doucement le coléoptère sur son épaule dans sa main, tout en continuant :

–Elle m'a tenu compagnie pendant quelques nuits, quand je restais éveillé pour guetter l'arrivée des messages. Puis elle s'est mise à fouiller dans mes affaires, dans mon dos, et a trouvé les lutkas.

Le rat s'interrompit, les sourcils froncés, et hésitant un instant, il abrégea finalement :

–Elle a fini par me les rendre, par acquis de conscience peut-être, mais elle m'a volé autre chose, de tout aussi précieux – et tu sais que ce n'est pas peu dire.

Il lâcha un soupir, et reposant le coléo sur son épaule, il se remit à manger en concluant :

–Aussi sympathiques qu'ils en ont l'air, tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance, Tilo. Ça reste des voleurs, et ils sont loin d'avoir la conscience que je pensais.

oOoOo

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment maintenant, et Silas continuait d'observer le lac à l'horizon, une boule au ventre, et un certain vide dans le cœur.

Son ami si petit était outrageusement curieux et avait tendance à fourrer son nez partout, mais bon sang comme il lui manquait déjà, alors qu'il n'était parti que depuis quelques heures. Sans nul doute, la souris la plus brave qu'il eut jamais rencontré.

–Tu t'inquiètes pour Tilo ?

Surpris, Silas tourna la tête vers Fatale, qui approchait sans un bruit, comme sa profession lui exigeait. Ils ne se dévisageaient pas dès qu'ils se voyaient depuis qu'elle avait rendu, par l'intermédiaire de Tilo, son précieux anneau d'argent qui lui avait finalement appris qui il était, lui Silas Wagstaffe... fils du Roi Rodrik le Lâche. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer la réponse à la question qu'il s'était toujours posé, mais au moins il l'avait.

–Petit par la taille, mais grand par le courage, murmura simplement le guetteur en ayant un maigre sourire.

Fatale eut un léger sourire également, mais reprit rapidement son sérieux, cherchant ses mots un instant, puis chuchota, les oreilles en arrière et la tête basse :

–Tilo m'a expliqué que je m'étais trompée à propos des lutkas... je suis désolée Silas. Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter de gros scribut sadique qui volait le bien le plus précieux d'une souris.

Le rat se retint de secouer la tête, se demandant à quel moment avant son départ ce ménestrel avait eu le temps de résoudre le malentendu entre Silas et Fatale...

 _Terrible petite souris... tu vas vraiment me manquer, mon ami._

–La prochaine fois, ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

–Ça aurait été plus facile si tu m'avais expliqué directement de quoi il retournait au lieu de te borner au silence ! répliqua Fatale.

–Tu venais de fouiller dans mes affaires et tu m'accusais de tous les noms, à quel moment je suis censé me dire que je peux te faire confiance ?

–Tu aurais dû le savoir...

–Tu aurais dû me faire confiance.

Fatale se tut en baissant à nouveau le regard, mais se reprit vite en contrecarrant :

–La confiance c'est à double sens, on l'obtient si on l'accorde.

–Dans ce cas, c'est valable aussi dans ton sens.

–Arrête d'avoir le dernier mot !

–C'est toi qui joue les prolongations pour ne pas admettre que tu as eu tort !

Ils se turent un instant, puis soupirèrent de concert. Le regard de Fatale se leva à nouveau vers lui, et elle murmura :

–Avant que Tilo ne me le dise, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais le seul rat à porter une capuche... comme nous, les souris, nous le faisons.

–Beaucoup ne le remarquent pas, c'est fait exprès, répondit-il doucement. Je reste un rat, mais parfois... souvent, je me sens plus proche des souris.

Fatale eut un sourire en réalisant qu'il s'agissait là d'une confession, et donc qu'il acceptait de se livrer un peu à elle. Une pointe de tendresse envers lui se manifesta en elle.

–Sauf quand vous vous mettez à voler, là ça me rappelle tout de suite que je ne suis pas comme vous, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire.

La pointe de tendresse disparut aussitôt, et elle râla :

–Maudit scribut... tu peux pas dire un truc gentil comme ça puis lancer un truc aussi mesquin !

–Parce que tu ne le fais pas ça, toi ?

–Non, je suis gentille... Enfin non, je ne suis pas gentille, mais c'est pas une raison, et puis... oh et puis zut !

Silas lâcha un rire en la voyant s'emmêler les pinceaux comme ça, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se détendre et d'avoir un regard plus doux en entendant ce son.

Demain, il devrait sans doute partir avertir le Conseil du retour de la Flamme Verte, et elle partirait sans doute avec Gusto vers Pesa, comme prévu. Mais pour l'instant, elle profitait juste de la compagnie du guetteur qu'elle avait appris à apprécier.

oOoOo

 _Peyriclave_

Tilo n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Ils étaient là, ils avaient répondu à son appel de détresse.

Silas, Fatale, Gusto et Rolo.

Le guetteur fut le premier arrivé, et Tilo l'étreignit avec force, soulagé de le voir. Le rat lui rendit son étreinte en murmurant :

–Je suis heureux de te revoir Tilo.

–Moi aussi Silas.

Fatale le serra dans ses bras avec force, ce que le ménestrel lui rendit sans hésiter, mais comme un doux air de déjà-vu, la voix de Silas retentit dès qu'ils s'écartèrent :

–Fatale, tu avais promis !

–Mais il est pas au courant lui, ça compte pas !

Silas lui fit un regard sévère, et à contrecœur, Fatale rendit la bourse, pendant que le guetteur reprenait :

–On avait dit « pas les amis », et Tilo est un ami, donc tu ne le voles pas.

–Dans ce cas j'ai le droit de te voler toi aussi, puisque tu n'es pas mon ami, sourit-elle d'un air espiègle.

–Non, tu as encore moins le droit de t'en prendre à moi, répliqua-t-il.

–Comment ça « pas ton ami » ? tiqua Tilo, surpris.

Fatale fit alors une drôle de tête et se mit à fixer ses pieds, pendant que Silas se gratta la tête sous la capuche, évitant le regard de son ami le temps de chercher une réponse.

–Ça fait moins les fiers tout à coup, se moqua Gusto d'un rire.

–On t'expliquera ça plus tard, enchaîna Silas. Pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de venir ?

Ce fut ainsi que ses amis vinrent prêter main forte à Tilo en difficulté sur Peyriclave, et le ménestrel ne manqua pas de remarquer un rapprochement certain entre Silas et Fatale... ni le fait qu'ils dormaient recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, la grande silhouette du rat entourant comme un rempart la petite souris couchée en boule.

 _Voilà, depuis la fin du let's play sur Ghost of a Tale que je regardais (il y a plus de huit mois, ça passe vite), je ship totalement Silas et Fatale, qui sont mes deux persos préférés du jeu (je suis littéralement amoureuse de Silas, je vous juge il est un superbe personnage en qui j'ai toujours cru), et depuis que j'ai acquis le jeu moi-même il y a très exactement quatre jours, j'avais cet OS qui me trottait dans la tête ^^._

 _En espérant que ça vous ait plus !_


End file.
